peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Flynn Fights Dr. Facilier at Skull Rock
At Skull Rock, a rock cave shaped like a skull, Flynn and Rapunzel found a good hiding place to see Dr. Facilier with Meg on a small rock in the water while Dr. Facilier was on the boat and Lawrence tied the rope to the ledge. "Now, my dear princess, this is me proposition. You tell me the hiding place of Flynn Rider, and I shall set you free" Dr. Facilier said. "You dog!" Flynn whispered angrily. "Poor Meg." Rapunzel whispered. "Am I'm not a man of my word, Lawrence?" asked Dr. Facilier. "Well, yes. Always, doctor." Lawrence said. "You'd better talk, my dear. Or soon, the tide will be in. And then it will be too late." Dr. Facilier said. Meg ignored him. "I'll show the old skeleton fish!" Flynn whispered, "Stay here, Rapunzel. And watch the fun." "Fun?" whispered Rapunzel, as Flynn flew to the entrance of the cave and hid behind a rock to see if his plan works. "And remember," Dr. Facilier said. "there is no path through water to the happy hunting ground." Meg still did not speak, and Dr. Facilier's face turned crimson with fury as he grabbed Meg and yelled, "THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE, MEGARA!" Then Flynn spoke in an Indian voice "Bandar Log, great spirit of mighty sea water, speak!" he said, which surprised Dr. Facilier and scared Lawrence. "Beware, Facilier! BEWARE!" It echoed around the cave. "Did you hear it, Lawrence?" asked Dr. Facilier. "It's an evil spirit, doctor!" Lawrence stammered. "Stand by, Lawrence, while I take a look around!" Dr. Facilier, said as he drew out his sword. "Spirit of the great sea water, is it?" Dr. Facilier took a look outside the entrance. Seeing his chance, Flynn flew up to Rapunzel. "Psst, Rapunzel," Flynn whispered to her. Rapunzel saw him and smiled. "Watch this." Flynn said, and he hid behind a taller rock, cupped his hands over his mouth, and spoke into them, imitating Dr. Facilier's voice. "Lawrence?" "Ah, yes, doctor?" asked Lawrence, thinking it was Dr. Facilier. "Release the princess and take her back to her subjects." Flynn said in Dr. Facilier's voice. "Aye, aye, sir!" Lawrence said, "Release the prin…" But then he was puzzled. "But... but, doctor!" "THOSE ARE THE ORDERS, LAWRENCE!" Flynn roared in Dr. Facilier's voice. "Aye, aye, sir!" Lawrence agreed. Flynn smirked, and Rapunzel giggled. Meanwhile, Dr. Facilier was still looking for the spirit when he heard a voice. "Well, at least Dr. Facilier is coming to his senses." Dr. Facilier turned to see what is was and was startled. "Odd's fish!" Lawrence was rowing the boat out of the cave with Meg. "I told him all along you ancient Greeks and rhino guards wouldn't betray Flynn Rider." "And just what do you think you're doing, Lawrence?" asked Dr. Facilier kindly at first as he stopped the boat with his foot. "Just what you told me, doctor. Carrying out your orders." "My orders?" asked Dr. Facilier. "Why, yes, doctor." Lawrence said, "Didn't you just say to go…" "PUT HERE BACK, YOU BLITHERING IDIOT!" Dr. Facilier yelled, as he kicked the boat inside the cave again. "My orders… Of all the bumbling…" "Lawrence!" called Dr. Facilier's voice in the cave. Dr. Facilier stopped and listened. "Just exactly what do you think you are doing?" Dr. Facilier smirked evilly at this (though we can see it). He knew who it was. Lawrence put Meg back on the rock, but we can see it because the tide is going in. "Putting her back like you said, doctor." "I said nothing of the sort." Flynn said in Dr. Facilier's voice. Now Lawrence was very confused. "But doctor, didn't you just say to go…" Flynn slid down the smooth end of the rock and relaxed as he mocked more, unaware that Dr. Facilier was climbing up the cliff behind him. "For the last time, Lawrence said in Dr. Facilier's voice. "Take the princess back to her subjects." And then, he bellowed still in Dr. Facilier's voice, "UNDERSTAND????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!" It echoed through out the cave. "Aye, aye, sir." Lawrence said nervously. "Oh, and one more thing," Flynn said in the same voice he used, as Dr. Facilier found him. "When you return to the ship, tell the whole crew to help themselves to me best rum." Rapunzel saw Dr. Facilier lifting up his hook. "FLYNN!" she screamed. Dr. Facilier brought his hook down. "Here's your spirit, Lawrence!" he said, as he held up his hook. But he realized he only got Flynn's vest. Flynn flew down around Lawrence and back up. Lawrence saw him. "Why!" Lawrence gasped, "It's Flynn Rider!" Rapunzel sighed in relief. Flynn flew back up and took his vest from Dr. Facilier. "Scurvy brat!" Dr. Facilier cursed. "Thank you, doc." Flynn smiled and bowed. "Come down, boy," Dr. Facilier called, holding up his sword. "if you are the taste of cold steel!" "Watch this, Rapunzel!" Flynn laughed, as he flew down at Dr. Facilier. "Oh Flynn, do be careful." Rapunzel called. Flynn stood on one foot to bend down on Dr. Facilier's sword and got off, causing the sword to vibrate. Flynn then flew down and pulled Lawrence's hat over his eyes. Dr. Facilier tried to strike him down, but he missed as Flynn grabbed his blaster and went to Lawrence, who pulled his hat off. "Try your luck, Lawrence?" Flynn asked, as he started flying around while Lawrence tried to aim at him. "Let him have it!" Dr. Facilier called to Lawrence. "Well, come on, you idiot! Blast him!" Suddenly, Flynn flew up in front of Dr. Facilier. "Right here, Lawrence!" Lawrence aimed it as Dr. Facilier gasped. "Hold it, you fool! No! No!" But Lawrence fired, missed Flynn, and instead hit Dr. Facilier as he fell down. "Doctor?" asked Lawrence and panicked as he dropped the blaster. "Oh, how dreadful!" Rapunzel said. "What a pity, Lawrence," Flynn said, as he took Dr. Faciler's top hat and put it on. "I'm afraid we've lost the dear doctor." Little did he know that Dr. Facilier, now angry, reappeared behind him and was about to stab Flynn with his sword! "Doctor!" Lawrence cheered. Well, that spoiled it for Dr. Facilier as Flynn turned to him. "In the back, doctor?" Flynn teased. Dr. Facilier tried to stab Flynn, but he ducked, and Dr. Facilier stabbed his top hat instead. He took it out and put it on his head. Flynn got his own sword. Then he and Dr. Facilier clashed their blades back and forth. Rapunzel covered her eyes as the two enemies fight on. "Give it to him, Doctor! Cleave him to the brisket!" Lawrence cheered. But Flynn made a fool of Dr. Facilier again by pulling his top hat over his arms and pulled his mustache. Dr. Facilier got angrier and attacked Flynn again, but Flynn defended with his sword. Then they locked blades and held on to it. "I've got you this time, Flynn!" Dr. Facilier said, as they moved back, their blades still locked. Suddenly, Flynn smirked and pointed downwards. They were floating at mid air. Flynn has no worries because he can fly. Dr. Facilier gasped, screamed, and used his hook to hold onto the edge of the cliff. Flynn put his sword back on his belt and stood on the cliff, looking down at Dr. Facilier, taunting him. "Well, well. A skeleton fish on a hook!" "I'll get you for this, Flynn!" Dr. Facilier snarled angrily, "if it's the last thing I'll do!" Then Flynn heard some tick-tock noises. "I say, doctor. Do you hear something?" "No!" Now Dr. Facilier was in fear as he recognized that tick-tock noise and looked down "No!" He saw Foxy Loxy down below. He saw him and leapt at him. "NOO!" Dr. Facilier screamed, as Foxy Loxy got his coat and ate it. "Oh, Mr. Foxy Loxy," Flynn said to Foxy Loxy. "Do you like skeleton fish?" Foxy Loxy nodded "You do?" "Oh, Flynn, no!" Rapunzel said. Dr. Facilier, his coat torn, tried to escape, but Foxy Loxy got his trousers and he pulled them down, revealing Dr. Facilier's underwear. He pulled them up, but his hook lost grip, and he fell into the water screaming, "NOOO!" When he fell in the water, he emerged again, screaming, "LAWRENCE!" while holding on Foxy Loxy's mouth. "D-D-Don't go away, doctor!" Lawrence said, as he got into his boat, "Stay right there now, sir! I'll save you, sir!" Dr. Facilier tried to escape Foxy Loxy's mouth, but he kept snapping his teeth as Dr. Facilier put his feet on it while screaming, "LAWRENCE! LAWRENCE!" And he held on, but Foxy Loxy bruised his big toe by biting it, snapping off his shoe and spat, and he fell head first into the fox's mouth, but his feet saved him. As for Lawrence, he kept rowing to the doctor with all his might. When Foxy Loxy resurfaced, Dr. Facilier was still holding his mouth open. Foxy Loxy whacked Dr. Facilier on the hand with his fin. "Ow!" he yelled. Foxy Loxy used his teeth, and Dr. Facilier fled for it. He landed on the fox's nose. "Doctor! Doctor!" Lawrence called, as Dr. Facilier went by him. "Lawrence!" Dr. Facilier cried, as he ran over Foxy Loxy and leapt off at his tail, "LAWRENCE!" Lawrence tried to catch him, but the fox got him in the mouth. "Give him back!" Lawrence said, as he used one of the oars to hit Foxy Loxy on the head, but he also hit Dr. Facilier on the head, sending the fox and himself to the bottom of the sea. "LAWREEEEEEEENCE!" Dr. Facilier screamed, as he swam up to the boat and got on. "Row for the ship!" Dr. Facilier panicked, As Lawrence rowed out of the cave, "Row for the sh…" But he was standing up on the boat, and he hit his head on the wall above the entrance and fell back in the water. Foxy Loxy swam for him. Dr. Facilier screamed again and swam for it. He hit his head on the wall again, and Foxy Loxy smashed it down. "LAWREEEEEEEEEEEENCE!" Dr. Facilier screamed, as he swam away while chased by Foxy Loxy. Having noticed the battle was won, Flynn did a rooster's crow. Rapunzel tugged on Flynn's pant leg. "Flynn, what about Meg?" "Meg?" asked Flynn. And then he snapped his fingers, as he remembered. "Oh! Meg!" He flew back into the cave through the eye. "Help!" Meg called, as she was about to drown. Flynn dived in the water and got her out. He flew out of the cave. "Flynn! Wait for me!" Rapunzel called and flew after him. They flew Meg back to Greece. Category:Fan Fiction